1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system and particularly but not exclusively to an electronic control system for a vehicle such as a wheelchair.
2. State of the Art
Electronic control systems are known in which a controller controls operation of output modules or power modules for a mechanical or other system. For example vehicles, such as wheelchairs, are known in which typically a joystick module can be connected to a power module to provide basic drive to the wheelchair. In more complex applications however, it is necessary to provide control for further modules such as seating control and lights control, all operable from the same controller. It is also important to ensure that systems permit operation in only safe modes, dependant upon the configuration or state of the system at any particular instance of demand from the controller.